Aberrations
Aberrations are the name of biochemical creatures. This is a very remote area of knowledge and only a few people know about this. In the Ancient Era, there was once a horror sci-fi movie called Alien. In the movie, there was a race in the universe named the Engineer Race. Their biotechnology has already been developed to the peak and they created a mysterious substance with life called the black water. This substance would usually take the form of a black liquid, yet it contained genetic codes for life. It is able to fuse with the genes of different biological creatures and undergo mutation and evolution, granting the creatures with limitless evolutionary power. There would be different lifeforms formed when the black water interacts with different biological creatures. And now, those lifeforms that were created are all known as aberrations. And in that movie, the rough evolutionary formula was: * Black Water + a Man = Zombie * Zombie + a Woman = Tentacle Monster (Trilobite) * Tentacle Monster + Engineer = Aberrations. As the science and technology of interstellar humans evolved, some mad scientists would often try to recreate the bio weapons of what the sci-fi movies in the past had shown. And somehow, they managed to succeed in creating the black water. A small bottle of black water would spread like the plague in a life planet, destroying the entire life planet effortlessly. The thought of doing so seemed ridiculous to many people, why would someone destroy a life planet to test out something? But for scientists, what they pursue was the truth of the universe. They naturally didn't mind making sacrifices to reach the peak of science, making the imaginary into reality. Once such a bio weapon was used, an entire life planet would be doomed. There was no need to sacrifice any soldiers, just a bottle of that black water would do. When the mad scientists reveal their great creation, terror soon began. With great anticipation, humanity stepped upon the planet which was cleansed of its former lifeforms, wanting to take over it fully. However. what awaited them was only terror. They became the targets of those who mutated into aberrations. The 'self-control codes' inputted by the scientists during the creation of the black water were all completely devoured by the mutation process when something became an aberration. This was something the scientists had not foreseen. Only then did those humans find out how terrifying the aberrations were. In their minds, there were only slaughter, eating, and evolution. They had no other emotions and even dared to rebel against their masters which were humans. They were even more fearsome compared to some plague-type bug races in the universe! What was even more terrifying was that these aberrations, under the control of their queen, could leave their eggs in living humans. When these humans returned to their respective home planets, the egg would hatch and burst out from their stomachs, feasting on the other uninfected humans in the surroundings. At that time, it could swiftly spread to over a hundred life planets, turning all of them into hells of blood and flesh. This disaster drew the attention of the other humans in the universe. They joined forces and paid a great price before they managed to exterminate the vast majority of aberrations. However, as aberrations were one of the peak-level biochemical creatures created by human science, humanity chose not to annihilate them completely. They brought the surviving aberrations to the Asura Planet and deported death criminals here as they continued with their experiments and observation. One can even say the Asura Planet was a giant laboratory while the death criminals were the materials needed for the experiments… Mother Nest Aberration Types In the mother nest, other than the aberration queen, the aberrations can be divided into a few different types: * Facehuggers - are the embryonic-forms of the aberrations; they don't have much combat strength. * Messenger-types - are creatures that move with their four limbs; they have extremely quick speed but weak combat strength. * Soldier-types - are the most common aberrations that are known. * Prowler-types - are ranked higher than the soldiers, their speeds are even faster compared to messengers, and they have excellent stealth abilities, along with high intelligence. * Guard-types - they are loyal guards of the aberration queens. Aberration Queen As for queens, they can be classified as: * Small Queens * Medium Queens * Large Queens * Giant Queen What is more terrifying is that after a small queen evolved into a medium queen, they would no longer just have reproductive capabilities, they would have elementary combat strength that would increase unceasingly as they continue to evolve. As for the giant queen, it's the strongest creature on this Asura Planet. Category:Universe Category:Creatures